She is so gone
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: After finding Inuyasha with Kikiyo, Kagome decides to leave him.She goes back to camp to find Sango in the same situation of heart break as her.They grab Shippo and Kirara and leave to ask Sesshomaru to train them.Will both of them find love of will they stay with the mark of the broken forever?Will the drastic physical change in kagome bring her closer to love or further?ratechang
1. Chapter 1

_SHE IS SO GONE._

Chapter 1.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe him. There he was, doing the deed, with Kikiyo! Right in front of her!

Inuyasha had betrayed her for that…that… that **DEAD** CLAY POT! To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Kagome was speechless, so speechless in fact she did not notice the crimson tears flowing out of her eyes.

When she got over her shock she was furious. And no, not in the usual ' Im mad ill go home calm down and find an excuse to forgive him'. No. she was sick of it, sick of him. Sick of his lies, his insults, and his insincere apologies. SICK. OF. IT.

Kagome turned around and walked, no, more like stomped back to camp. When she got there she saw Sango on her knees crying.

"Oh no. Sango what's wrong?"

"It's miroku. He is out somewhere with some lady again. He does this every night. When I try to force him to stay, he kisses me and leaves me there in a daze. I am sick of it kagome. Sick of it!"

"Oh my Sango. It's okay. You and I will leave this place. Grab Shippo. We are going on our own adventure."

"Kagome are you sure? I want to go but what about the guys?"

Kagome looked at her sister bemused, "do you want to stay here and have your heart brocken over again? Because I sure don't."

Sango eyes hardened "your right. Let's go."

Here's the thing, kagome had made her decision after seeing Inuyasha and listening to Sango's story. Kagome was going to train and harden her heart and body, the she was going to become a mercenary.

Her first destination: Sesshomaru's castle.

**(AN)**

**I ACCEPT CONSTRACTIVE CRITISISM SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARKS AND SMILES**

After a long walk, Sango and Kagome decided to set up camp. Shippo and kirara had woken up after they left and was caught up on what was happening.

"Kagome," Sango started, "I've been meaning to ask you but what are those lines on your face?"

"Yeah I've been wondering the same thing mom."

Kagome was confused. She took out a mirror and looked at her face. She was shocked beyond comprehension. She had two dark crimson lines on her face. They started from the middle of her eye going down to her chin and stopping right above her collar bone. It seemed that they were following her tear trail. Kagome took out a cloth and some water and tried to wash out the lines frantically but they didn't even smudge.

"What's going on!?" kagome whispered

Sango looked at her surrogate sister and suddenly remembered something.

"Kagome, I heard of something like this before. It happens when a woman goes through a huge heartbreak. Crimson lines or some other sort of red mark appear on her body as a sign of sadness. Only her new one true love can erase them. If not, they turn black and never come out."

"Great. Just what I need, Scars to remind me of my heart break." Kagome drawled out sarcastically.

"Sorry kagome I did not mean to-"

"It's okay Sango. It's not that bad. I will conceal it before we reach our destination."

"Okay."

Sango knew Kagome's plan and had honestly loved it. She never wanted to see that lecherous monk ever again. She looked at her hands in sadness at the thought of miroku. She opened her fisted hands and gasped. Her palms had large tear drops right in the middle Just as red as Kagome's lines.

Kagome saw this and looked at Sango with understanding.

"Come on Sango, let's get some sleep. You too Shippo. She looked at the little kitsune who had been quiet the whole time and opened her arms. He immediately jumped into her waiting embrace and fell asleep as soon as she wrapped her arms around him.

The girls looked at each other and quietly burst into a fit of giggles that immediately lifted the somber mood. They soon fell asleep, each with a smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deals-Chapter 3**

Kagome was the first to wake up. She had a nightmare and could not go back to sleep. She made some breakfast and went to bathe at the nearby hot spring.

She got out of the spring and put on her kimono. She had stopped wearing her uniform when Inuyasha called her a sleazy whore for wearing short things. When she got back, Shippo, kirara and Sango had already woken up and were eating breakfast. After the fox-kit and slayer were done bathing they continued their journey. They were a few miles into the journey when the saw sesshomaru's palace doors so they picked up the pace. When they reached the palace, Sesshomaru himself was there to greet them.

"Miko what do you and your companions want with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome went down on one knee and bowed. This action surprised Sesshomaru- though he did not show it-and her companions but they quickly followed her example and fell into the same position.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I beg of you, please train me and my companions. We are weak but with your help and training we could become strong."

"And what would this one gain out of this proposition?"

Kagome looked at Sango who nodded then at Shippo who smiled. Kagome glanced at the Tai from her bowing position.

"We would become your soldiers and messengers at your beck and call when you need us."

Sesshomaru smirked and the deal was closed. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo rose from the ground with small smiles on their faces.

"Thank you my lord" the exclaimed with a bow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Found-Chapter 4**_

_**Unexpected Time Skip…..6 Months Later…**_

Inuyasha and miroku had been searching for kagome and Sango for six months and had no luck. They had gone to Koga but the wolf would speak. He knew where they were but he wouldn't talk and neither would Jinenji. The half-horse demon's home had a distinct smell of them, as if they had been there a few days ago but Jinenji denied them being there. When miroku pointed out missing jars of medicinal herbs, Jinenji scowled and kept denying the fact that he knew where they were. Inuyasha started to use force when his mother got mad and kicked them out.

Inuyasha and miroku had started using kagome and Sango as toys. They were using then and treating then nicely when they wanted to 'play', then chucking them out the door when they got a new temporary toy. Kagome and Sango were their rebound girls. It was cruel, they knew, but they just didn't give a fuck.

They kept moving till they saw Sesshomaru jade palace walls.

"We found them miroku. We found those little fucks!"

Inuyasha had scented them. In his mind he was already yelling at them, but inuyasha's mistake was not noting the difference in their scents (AN: What a fucking idiot!)


End file.
